Sentimientos correspondidos
by Mariko Akatsuki
Summary: Al principio a Michiru le cuesta decirle a Chika sus sentimientos pero veran que estan unidos por un fuerte lazo y deberan llevar un noviazgo con las tipicas peleas,celos y desenfrenos...


Llevaba recorriendo la escuela y aún no tenia en claro donde me encontraba. Nos habiamos perdido y lo que es peor,separados no se como. Yuuta-kun nos había avisado que este caro zombie que se encontraba en la Academia era sin duda poderoso y que tuvieramos cuidado,quien sabe que podia hacer...

Me acomodé los anteojos y seguí buscando a los chicos:

-¡Chika-kun!¡Shito-kun!¡¿Donde estan?!

Comencé a desesperarme, hacia un buen rato que los estaba buscando y ellos no me sabía donde estaba, se parecia a nuestra escuela pero estaba totalmente vacia o eso creí...

Una mano me agarró por detras y me sacó de mis pensamientos,era Yumi-chan.

-¡Yumi-chan!¿Como es que estas aqui?¿Has visto a Chika-kun o a Shito-kun?

-Comida

-¿Eh?

-Comida

Me agarró fuertemente de los hombros y luche por zafarme;lo conseguí y corrí por los pasillos algo raro sin duda estaba ocurriendo aqui. Me tropezé con tres chicas:

-L-lo siento

-Comida

Intentaron atraparme pero me levante lo más rápido que pude y corrí al baño de damas que era el lugar más cercano que tenia para ía escuchar sus puños golpeando la puerta para derribarla,yo no entendia nada, ni Yumi-chan ni esas chicas eran zombies de eso estaba segura no tenia un anillo repente los ruidos cesaron,salí lentamente del baño y no habia nadie allí.Iba a suspirar de alivio cuando unos brazos me agarraron fuertemente los brazos,intente salir pero otros estudiantes se lanzaron y me tomaron con fuerza,en el momento en que los dientes de uno de ellos se iban a cerrar en mi brazo escuché un grito como venido del cielo:

-¡Michiru!

Como pude miré y vi que era Chika-kun quien venia con su katana (anteriormente habia cambiado manos con Shito-kun) corriendo hacia mi,me jalo con fuerza y me saco de las garras de los sonroje cuando me apretó contra su pecho mientras luchaba con su katana por mantener a los demas alejados de mi,sin lastimarlos gravemente claro,ya que no eran muchos pero Chika-kun hacia lo necesario para pronto deje de pensar en el peligro y en todo lo demas solo pensaba :

-"¿Que esta sensación tan cálida?Me siento tan bien estando cerca de Chika-kun,tan protegida..."

No pude evitar apretarme un poco más sobre su pecho,era una sensacion tan hermosa...

DE repente los estudiantes-zombie desaparecieron y solo quedamos Chika-kun y yo apretados el uno al que ahi recien se dio cuenta él porque me aparto bruscamente de él

-¿Estas bien, Gopher?-me preguntó mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojado sobremaneramente.

,Chika-kun.

-¡No me las des!

-Si,si te las doy-le dije mientras lo abrazaba, se quedo estupefacto como por un momento y luego me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazó. Mi corazón latia muy rápido temia que él lo escuchara,me sonrojé estoy segura pero Chika-kun me hacia sentir mariposas y me hacia sonrojar muchas veces ¡Me sentia tan bien con él! Tal vez sea porque yo lo...

Rompí inmediatamente el abrazo para sorpresa de Chika-kun ¿Que estaba pensando? Me puse del color del tomate,me console un poco cuando vi que Chika-kun estaba al piso y volvi a decir:

-Gracias.

-De nada,gopher.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo y pregunte :

-¿Donde esta Shito-kun?

Chika-kun se lleve las manos por detras de la nuca:

-Perdí al Pelo-Rizado hace poco cuando lo fui a buscar te encontre a ti,no es lo que esperaba,apareciste tu y me quitaste el tiempo.

-Sin embargo me salvaste

Chika-kun se sonrojo y me contestó:

-¿Que haria sin mi Super-Gopher-Cuatro-Ojos?Necesito dinero ¡Dinero!¡Dinero!

Sonreí cerrando los ojos al abrirlos me encontre que Chika-kun habia desaparecido ¿Donde estaba?Camine y escuche que me decian:

-¡Psss!¡Señorita!¿Me puede ayudar?

Me di vuelta vi a un señor encorvado en el medio del patio fui hasta él y le pregunte que necesitaba.

-Acercate más,linda,no te oigo.

Me acerque y le volvi a preguntar

-¿Que necesito?

En ese momento saco un cuchillo de carnicero y trató de al suelo y se me salieron los lentes fue ahi cuando pude ver el anillo negro que rodeaba su cuello

-¡Un zombie!

Trato de darme de vuelta con el cuchillo,lo esquive pero me agarró de la camisa y cuando estaba a punto de clavarme el filo un puñetazo derriba al zombie

-¡Chika-kun!¡¿Donde estabas?!

-¡Eso tendria que preguntarte yo, Gopher!¡No me digas que ahora sabes magia como para desaparecer asi!

-¡Tu desapareciste!

Nuestra conversacion se vio interrumpida cuando notamos que el zombie se levantaba

-¿Muy buenos mis trucos de hipnotización,no? Como ven puede desaparecer y aparecer y convertir a los estudiantes de esta escuela en "zombies"

Chika-kun se lanzo al ataque,yo me corri a un rincon y lo vi pelear,realmente lo admiraba ,esa destreza,esa picardia y aunque no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso no podia creer lo guapo que era,tenia ese pelo entre blanco y negro tan atrevido y esos ojos color caramelo que tanto me gustaban y me perdian sobre todo cuando sonreia ¡Hay su sonrisa! Noté que enrojecia porque me daba cuenta de lo que me pasaba con él no pude evitar ponerme triste,una chica como yo y un chico como él era imposible...me empezaron a bajar las lagrimas inconcientemente.

Comenzo a llover.

Chika-kun dio fin a la batalla al darle al zombie por llevar el alma al cielo saco su libreta y miro:

-¡Todo esto debe valer cuanto!-la expresion de su rostro cambio-¡Solo eso!

Distrajo sus pensamientos economicos cuando me escucho llorar

-¿Gopher?

No le respondi,segui llorando ahi en el rincon arrodillada y abrazandome los brazos.

-¿Que te sucede,Gopher?

-¡No me hables!

-¡No voy a tolerar que mi esclava me hable de ese modo!¡Contesta!¡¿Que te pasa?!

Seguia llorando, alcé la cara sin abrir los ojos

-Chi-Chika-kun

.¿Que?

-¡Chika-kun!

-¡¿Que?!

-¡Te amo!

Hubo un todavia no habia abierto del todo los ojos.

Chika-kun se sorprendió luego sonrió

-Michiru.

Se arrodilló lentamente y con la misma suavidad me tomo la barbilla para acercarme a él y me besó. Fue lo más hermoso que habia sentido en mi vida era una sensacion tan calida y a la vez tan los ojos y aun con una sonrisa me dijo:

-Te amo.

Se me corto el me esperaba eso. Me tomo de la mano y me saco del patio, en las escaleras nos encontramos con Shito-kun:

-¡¿Donde estaban?!-nos pregunto

-Buscandote genio-le respondio Chika-kun.

A salir del colegio ellos aun seguian peleandose.


End file.
